


【林彦俊×你】秘密情人

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】秘密情人

或者偷欢算不上偷情。

 

昏暗的房间，散落地上的衣服，凌乱的床铺，空气中还弥漫着欢爱过后的温度。

你是在林彦俊的怀里醒来的，一抬头就能看见他锋利的下颚线，你凑上去亲了一下便翻身打算起床，却一下子被身后的人拉回去，不出意外又把你压在床上一顿亲，在你的锁骨留下一道道浅浅的痕迹。

“早上好。”

等到他终于心满意足的放开了你，他又勾起嘴角温柔地跟你道了声早安。

你笑了笑，伸手去摸他带点胡渣的下巴，有点痒，却不会让你感到不舒服，

就像林彦俊本人一样。

他从床上坐了起来，随意捡起地上属于他的衣服套上，你看到他的背上还留着几道痕迹，是你昨晚无意中刮到的，林彦俊当下没说什么，只是身下的速度又加快了几分，然后贴在你耳边问你是不是很舒服。

你哪能分神回应他的话，双腿缠得他更紧了，他捏着你的下巴就亲上来，灵活的舌头在你口腔里肆意穿梭着，那些来不及咽下的津液从你嘴角流出来，所有的声音都被他堵在喉咙里。

他是故意的，最喜欢看你在他身下失神的模样，只能紧紧的搂着他求他给予更多，也喜欢你乖乖的躺在床上任由自己不断的索取。

你捡起离自己最近的那件衣服，一边套上一边走到洗手间门口，你靠在门边看着林彦俊的背影，忽然很想抱抱他，而事实上你也这样做了。

你靠在他的背上，感受他的心跳，一下又一下。你以前就觉得林彦俊是能为你带来最大的安全感的人，而事实上也是，虽然你们之间也不需要任何安全感可言。

“今天这么黏人？”

从你靠近他的那瞬间开始，他嘴边的笑意就没有停止过，平常他总说你不解风情，不爱说那些好听的话，今天你难得起了意想要讨好他，却又被他调侃。

“不黏人的时候又说我不解风情，现在又嫌弃我了是不是？”

你假装生气，可语气里的嗔怪和笑意却无论如何也掩盖不住，林彦俊又怎会听不出来，把手里的毛巾放到一旁，转身便把你压在洗漱台的边上。

手不安分的从你衣服的下摆探进去，被他轻抚过的地方燃起一股又一股的燥热感，你尝试阻止在你身上作乱的双手，却徒劳无功。林彦俊太了解你身上每一个地方，知道怎样做才能挑起你的情欲。

你想，其实不需要的，单纯的亲吻已经足够难耐，身上的燥热感快要把你吞噬，而林彦俊是唯一的拯救你的解药。

你急不可待的抓住他的手往身下探去，强烈的空虚感和那一片濡濕已经让你没有理智可言，你听见他低笑了一声，下一秒就能感受到甬道终于被填满。

林彦俊的两根手指刚轻轻的探进去，就被湿热的花道包裹着，似是在邀请他更深入的探索，而他当然不会拒绝这样的邀请，未待你适应就开始抽插，嘴巴贴近你的耳边，舌尖描绘着耳朵的轮廓，时而轻咬时而舔弄。

你想要逃避他的折磨却被他紧紧的抱着，身下的快感不断传来，你最敏感的地方都被他玩弄着，身子软得快要化成一滩水，断断续续的呻吟声像是纵容着他的行为。

他却突然抽出手指，你迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼看他，下一秒就被他翻过身背对着他，毫无征兆的顺着后入的姿势捅进来。

你被他的动作刺激得紧缩着花道，身后的人却舒服得轻叹了一声便马上动起来，毫无节奏可言却让你舒服得手指都卷缩起来，你软糯黏腻的声音是最好的催情剂，一点一点的摧毁林彦俊的理智。

“嗯……慢一点……”

求饶是没有用的，当情欲掩盖了眼睛，蒙蔽了理智，头脑被快感支配，就连动作都是麻木的，人类回归到最原此的欲望，跟随着自己的本能，接下来的所有事情，就交给剩余的意识吧。

当快感累积得越来越多，身后那人的速度却越来越快，距离达到快乐的顶端亦不远，你开始有点招架不住。

等到他终于释放欲望，你累得差点跌坐在地上，幸好林彦俊从身后抱住了你，你没力气的靠在他身上，任由他把你抱进浴缸里替你清洁。

“抱歉又要辛苦你吃药了。”

你只是笑了笑，擦枪走火被欲望蒙蔽了双眼的时刻也不是没有试过，林彦俊总是很愧疚的跟你道歉，而你每次也总是一笑带过，拿起随身带着药一口气吃掉。

明明你们的关系并不需要对对方有任何的责任。

你笑着送林彦俊到门口，他却突然转过身在你嘴角偷了一个吻，

“下个星期见，”

“不要太想我。”

一个星期见一面是你跟林彦俊心照不宣的默契，你是林彦俊不能见光的秘密，却不知道自己是你坚不可摧的枷锁，你心甘情愿的困在他身边，不为什么。

他是你人生中最大的秘密。

 

你和林彦俊，是非典型的sex partner。

之所以说你们是非典型的关系，全因为sex partner理应只在床上交流，下了床就如同陌生人一样各走各路避免有任何的交集。你们却正好相反，在这种不能见光不被世人认可的关系里，你们却是朋友。

已经忘了是在哪个朋友聚会上认识对方，也忘了到底是如何发生了关系，反正世上有很多事情都是没有缘由，又何必去深究当中的原因。

你对性这种事一向抱住一个开放的态度，只要不乱搞，不做别人的第三者，这是你的底线，

所以当林彦俊邀请你成为他的sex partner的时候，你没有太多的惊讶，更没有拒绝的理由，仿佛整个事情是顺理成章的发生，而当事人也不惊讶你当下的态度，于是每个星期的见面就像是老朋友的聚会似的，只不过是带点与众不同的聚会而已。

林彦俊是很温柔的男生。

在林彦俊的生日会上，众人被要求挨个说一下对寿星的印象，而轮到你的时候你是这样形容他的。

说者无心，听者有意，大概是你的话语里暧昧不明的因素太多，加上从来没有一个人这样形容过他，于是看热闹不嫌事大，大家纷纷起哄，要求你更仔细的说一下到底是怎样温柔。

“你们都没发现其实他很细心很会照顾别人吗？”

你缓缓喝了杯酒，大脑开始回忆着关于林彦俊做过的细心事。

你第一次见到他的时候其实觉得他很凶，你坐在包厢的角落里研究着各式各样的酒，试图从色彩缤纷的酒精里挑一杯自己适合的酒，林彦俊推门进来的时候你只来得及看他的侧脸，是深邃的带点距离感的脸孔，然后他就被众人包围着要求迟到的他先自罚三杯。

你撇撇嘴，继续在自己的小角落里选着到底水果酒比较好还是出去点一杯马天尼，丝毫没有注意到向你走过来的他。

“女孩子不要喝太烈的酒。”

林彦俊坐到你身旁，也不在意你是否欢迎他突如其来的闯入，自顾自的从满桌的酒杯上挑选，修长的手指扫过一个又一个杯子，最后停在一个载着红色液体的杯子上，杯边还放了一片柠檬作为装饰。

“桑格利亚，西班牙的国酒。”

他拿起杯子放到你面前，理智告诉你应该对陌生人存有戒心，不能轻易喝陌生人给的饮料是你在酒吧里玩了这么多年深知的规矩，可此时此刻你竟想不出有任何借口能够拒绝面前的这个人。

你点点头，拿起酒杯轻呷了一口，香甜可口的液体顺着喉咙滑进食道，橙汁和红酒的味道竟完美地融合，带点甜甜酸酸的味道，的确是适合女孩子喝的酒。

对一个初次见面甚至连名字都不知道的陌生人也如此照料，在你们越发熟悉以后你才发现他看似冷酷的外表下其实有一颗温柔的心，只不过人们常常会被第一印象影响，从而判断错误一个人到底是好与坏。

你把跟林彦俊第一次见面的情景说出来以后获得众人一致吐槽“哪里温柔了明明就是想认识你而已”，你只是笑了笑没解释，被吐槽的寿星也不生气，催促着下一个人赶快说一下对他的第一印象。

可你心里想的是，关于林彦俊温柔的事情你还有很多可以说。

譬如说，在床上他总是会先照顾到你的感受，明明他也被情欲折磨得快没了理智，还是耐着心的问你可以了吗才缓缓进入，情事结束以后会抱你到浴室替你清理好，有时候被快感被盖过了理智在你身上留下一个个青紫色的痕迹的时候他会带着内疚问你痛不痛。

明明是温柔到极致的一个人，却成为了你不能说出口的秘密。

从洗手间出来回去的路上你被突然拉到另一个空的包厢里，还没等你看清来人的时候他身上过于熟悉的味道已经让你知道到底谁会做出这样的事情。

包厢里没开灯黑漆漆一片，还能隐约听见隔壁包厢的欢声笑语，你们此时此刻的宁静跟隔壁成了一个强烈的对比，仿佛你们是自成一角的世界。

林彦俊把你抵在墙边，他离你很近，额头抵着你的，你能感受他一呼一吸的气息和他身上淡淡的酒气，你没喝多少，却在此刻感受到醉人的气息。

“觉得我温柔吗？”

他说话间的气息全部落在你敏感的耳后，嘴唇贴在你的耳边，一开一合轻轻蹭过耳朵，你觉得痒偏过头想避开他有意无意的撩拨，却因为被他禁锢在小小的空间里而动弹不得。

林彦俊是故意存了坏心思想要逗弄一下你，看到你因为受不了这样小小的挑逗想要避开他的时候更是得寸进尺的轻轻咬了一下你小巧的耳垂，尔后又像是安抚你似的舔了一下。

“是这样的温柔吗？”

林彦俊太过了解你，你身上每个敏感带都是他一个一个慢慢的找出来，他轻而易举的就能找到你的弱点，每个反应都在他预期之内，你根本就不可能逃出他的手心。

手也不安分的在你身上游走，你今天穿的短裙更是方便他接下来的动作，沿着你的细腰往下，他伸手摸到你的大腿内侧的时候停顿了一下，女生独有细腻的皮肤让他留恋，温热的掌心轻轻摩擦你的肌肤，然后又慢慢往上，一点一点的触及你的禁区。

你连推开他的力气也没有，只能依着他任由他在你身上作乱，若不是他另一只手抱住了你，恐怕你连站稳的力气也没有。

你渴望着他更深入的探索，林彦俊却收回了手，只是在你唇上轻啄了一下又放开了你，

“你欠我的生日礼物，之后再补回来。”

 

“想我了吗？”

你被林彦俊压在大床上，身下的动作却从未停止过，你紧紧的抱住了他，在他的背上留下一道又一道深深浅浅的痕迹，那是你们欢愉时最好的证明，痕迹有多深，代表你承受的快感就有多强烈。

林彦俊因为工作关系跟你半个月没有见面，偶尔的联系他也毫不掩盖自己对你的想念，每次结束通话的时候他都是让你等着他回去，惹得你在电话的另一端脸红耳赤。

不管隔了多久，你还是会因为林彦俊偶尔的话语而心跳加速，仿佛是情窦初开的少女一样。

你是大半夜被他吵醒的，一睁开眼睛就看见明明才挂掉电话没多久的那个人，还没来得及说什么你就被他堵住了唇舌，你只得乖乖张开嘴巴任由他掠夺你的氧气，炽热的身躯紧贴着你，你伸手推了推他示意他先去洗个澡却被他无视了，你只好作罢。

不知道的还以为他是初尝情事的小伙子，平常最有耐心慢慢挑逗你的情欲的他今天却异常急躁，前戏只是轻轻带过就急不可待的进入到你的身体，没待你适应便开始抽插，力度大得仿佛整个人嵌入你身体里。

你的身体早就对林彦俊熟悉不过，即使没有多少的前戏也没有感到不适，相反地更因为他少了几分温柔多了几分的粗鲁而越发兴奋，花道紧缩着惹得他低叹了一声，身下的动作也越来越快，

“咬得这么紧是很想我了是不是？”

“我也很想你啊宝贝。”

除了断断续续的呻吟声以外你连一句完整的话也说不出来，更别说要回答他的问题，你只能仰着头承受越来越多的快感，任由他抽出，然后换来更深的插入。

等到他终于放过你的时候你连抬起手的力气都没有，只能任由他把你抱进浴缸里替你清理，你用你仅有的意识问他到底怎么了，没等到他的回应你就已经累得靠着冰冷的墙壁睡过去了。

林彦俊看着你安心的睡过去，也不担心他会对你做什么事，只是笑了笑，轻轻的亲了一下你的眼睛。

“因为很想你啊。”

 

林彦俊承认当初坐到你身旁为你选了一杯酒的原因是想认识你是真的，跟你发生了关系却确实是意外，而邀请你成为sex partner是故意的。

当初在包厢里他第一个注意到的人是你，你自己一个坐在角落里看着大大小小的杯子，嘟着嘴巴挑选着诱人的酒精，整个房间里发生的所有事都仿佛与你无关，他很好奇，一个看起来与热闹的氛围沾不上边的女生到底是一个怎样的人，于是不管你欢不欢迎他就直接坐到你旁边，看着你犹豫了一下才喝掉那杯红色的桑格利亚，他心里想的是你是个很聪明的女生，知道不能乱喝东西，这让他对你更好奇。

稀里糊涂的跟你发生了一夜情，大家都是成年人，明明就可以装作什么事都没有发生过，但他却偏不，他不愿做你生命中其中一个过客，他想让你记住他，哪怕是这种不能见光的关系，哪怕有一天你交了男朋友以后就从此不再来往，他想成为你生命中最独一无二的。

你是他缺少的那块拼图，是他最完美的灵魂伴侣，他有时会想，上帝在创造他的时候是不是偷偷拿了他一根肋骨来创造了你，哪怕世界上有七十亿人，却无人像你一样与他如此契合。

正如林彦俊了解你身上每一个敏感带一样，你也知道怎样做才能让他感受到快乐，他确信性和爱是并存的，所以林彦俊很早就发现自己对你的感觉变了，他渴望的不止是你的身体，他更渴望的是你能属于他，只属于他一个人，想把你藏起来，想告诉全世界你是属于他林彦俊的。

但他没有告诉你，他用着自己的方式等你堕进他的陷阱里，他的温柔只属于你一个人。

他说的想你也没有说谎，让你等着他回去也是真的，在不能见面的那段日子里，林彦俊觉得自己是脱离了大海的鱼，失了翅膀的小鸟，连一呼一吸都是折磨，所以他急匆匆的赶回来，看到你的那瞬间心里才踏实起来，于是他忍不住亲吻你，用实际行动告诉你他到底有多想念你。

天边升起的第一道光透过窗帘隐隐约约的照进房间里头，林彦俊亲了一下在他怀里熟睡着的那个女生，然后又把她抱得更紧，

“放心睡吧，我的宝贝。”

“我爱你。”

林彦俊是你不能见光的秘密，你却是林彦俊最想公诸于世的那个人。

 

End.


End file.
